Friends or Foe?
by StawberryFreak
Summary: "I-ZA-YA-kun!"—"Shizu-chan" —ya, kata-kata inilah yang sering terdengar di Ikebukuro, saling berbalasan, kemudian ada saja mesin minuman kaleng, tong sampah besar, atau pun tiang rambu lalu lintas yang terkocar-kacir berantakan dan penyok. Tapi. . ./—Izaya and Shizuo/Prologue dedicated for Kida Masaomi's Birthday :D/ RnR please?


**D**isclaimer : **D**U**R**A**R**A**R**A! ©Ryohgo Narita  
**G**enre : **F**riendship, **H**umor _(maybe?)_, **H**urt/Comfort

"I-ZA-YA-_kun_!"—"Shizu-_chan_" —ya, kata-kata inilah yang sering terdengar di Ikebukuro, saling berbalasan, kemudian ada saja mesin minuman kaleng, tong sampah besar, atau pun tiang rambu lalu lintas yang terkocar-kacir berantakan dan penyok. Tapi, terkadang ada juga hal lain yang mereka lakukan selain 'main kejaran kucing-anjing' ini.

.

.

**S**tawberry**F**reak, _presents_—

.

**Kawan/Lawan?**

. . .

Tiada hari tanpa sepasang pemuda yang saling kejar-kejaran di kota penuh misteri—yang kalian ketahui namanya, Ikebukuro—dan kali ini, tampaklah pemuda berambut pirang memegang tiang lalu lintas sedang mengejar pemuda bersurai hitam mengilap.

Seluruh penjuru kota itu telah mengenalnya, Shizuo Heiwajima dengan pakaian bartender khasnya dan tentu saja pemuda yang sedang menjadi targetnya, Izaya Orihara—selalu memakai jaket berbulunya.

_**[**__Haduh, masa tidak bisa sih mereka berdua rukun sehari saja?__**]**_

Melihat tulisan dilayar PDA sang _'black rider'. _Shinra hanya tertawa dan menjawab, "Itu tidak mungkin, Celty~! Aku pernah mencoba segalanya sampai meminta bantuan Dota-chin bersama gengnya, Namie-_san_, Simon, dan Tom sekalipun tapi hasilnya nihil"

Yah, memang pernah semua kenalan mereka melakukan segala cara, tetap saja _nihil_.

"Hng.. kau ingat saat lagu ini direkam?" Shinra memutar sebuah nada kontras, Celty hanya mengangguk. Dia mengingat hari dimana mereka—Shinra dan teman-temannya—terakhir kali mencoba menyatukan Shizuo dan Izaya.

_**12 Maret 2013, Ikebukuro**_—_**Karaoke Building**_

"Ehk? Kenapa kutu tengik itu berada disini juga!?" teriak Shizuo setelah melihat iris _ruby_ menatapnya, dan kemudian pemilik iris itu menyeringai, "Shizu-chan ternyata berminat karaoke juga ya~"

"Tch.. aku pulang saja!", tapi gerakan sang bartender terhenti setelah pemuda berambut kuning lainnya—Kida Masaomi dan sahabatnya Mikado Ryugamine memegang kedua lengannya. _[Untuk hari ini saja, Shizuo] _Celty mengetik lagi, _[Nanti kuberikan kau sebotol susu segar.]_

Shizuo memasang muka sebal, "Tiga botol!"

_[Baiklah, tiga botol.] _

Setelah dibujuk, akhirnya Shizuo masuk tapi duduk berjauhan dari Izaya. Nyanyian pertama dimulai dari Anri dan Mikado, Kida lah yang memilihkan lagu—lagu cinta.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, meja bundar di ruangan karaoke itu sudah penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng minuman dan snack. "Nah, Shizuo dan Izaya! Hanya kalian yang belum menyanyi sama sekali!" Simon berkata dengan nyaring sekali—tentu dengan bantuan _mic_—dan seketika aura ruangan dipenuhi kesangaran.

"Hey, hey.. ayolah bersenang-senang!" Kadota turun tangan, "Yap~ bagaimana kalau kami yang pilihkan lagu?" ujar Erika dan Walker menimpali.

Shizuo dan Izaya saling menatap tidak mau kalah, akhirnya mereka bersaing.

_Renai Circulation_, dengan setengah hati mereka bernyanyi, saling menambahkan kata di tengah nyanyian yang berakhir pada perkelahian.

—Gagal? Ya.

"Dan kamu masih ingat pertengkaran mereka sampai satu Mall berantakan karena mereka?"

Perempuan ber_helm_ telinga kucing itu terlihat tertawa sejenak, dan mengangguk.

—_Flashback, __**4 Mei 2013…**_

Beruntung sekali, Shinra dan Celty yang tengah berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan Ikebukuro menemukan kedua pasang pemuda yang biasanya menyerang, sekarang malah berjalan dengan tenangnya tanpa saling menatap.

"Ah! Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Izaya!" ucap Shinra tiba-tiba, membuat Celty yang berada diatasnya kaget. Mereka sedang bersembunyi disalah satu dinding pemisah. Celty pun mengetik cepat di PDA kesayangannya, _[Nee, apa Shizuo sedang mencarikan benda untuknya? Dia terlihat bingung.]_

Kini, mata dokter jenius itu melihat tingkah laku Shizuo yang kikuk. Izaya sedang melihat cincin-cincin perak.

"Err, Izaya-_kun_? Kau mau kubelikan ini?"

Tidak sengaja, kedua pasangan yang sedang bersembunyi itu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Shizuo hingga akhirnya melihat benda ditangannya.

Izaya pun melirik ke Shizuo dan kemudian—"APA MAKSUDMU!? MEMANGNYA AKU PEREMPUAN, HAH!?" Izaya pun mengamuk, mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menyerang si berkacamata lensa biru tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Mana ada lelaki didunia ini senang dihadiahkan sebuah cincin manis berwarna perak polkadot pink serta manik-manik bermacam warna? Kalau masalah lelaki yang mempunyai kelainan, mungkin akan senang tapi sayangnya Izaya masih waras bukan?

'_Padahal aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu yang berbeda tau!' _batin Shizuo.

Aduh, Shizuo.. sepertinya kamu memang payah memilihkan hadiah.

..dalam sekejap, isi ruangan Mall itu sudah diluluh-lantahkan oleh Shizuo yang kini menahan segala serangan Izaya dengan meja perhiasan.

—Menakutkan? Itu sudah sering terjadi..

_[Setidaknya dengan mencoba rukun seperti itu, berarti mereka masih ingin mencoba menjadi teman bukan?]_

"Ya, itu bagus juga sih.. tapi aku sendiri masih bingung apa alasannya mereka melakukan itu? Apa karena hari spesial saja?"

_[Ingat apa yang dikatakan Erika?]_

"Eh?"

Saat menyadari semuanya, Shinra hanya tertawa dan Celty menaiki motornya, _[Menurutmu, mereka dimana sekarang?], _"Hmm, pastinya disuatu tempat melanjutkan perkelahian mereka?"

Benarkah apa yang di katakan Shinra?

_**19.42 PM, Ikebukuro Hall**_

Nafas yang tersengal-sengal terdengar. Pemuda berambut kuning dan hitam, duduk kelelahan sambil mengatur nafas masing-masing. "H-huff.. luka tusukmu tak apa sehabis ditabrak truk tadi?" tanya Izaya setelahnya.

"Tak apa kok, kau sendiri? Bagaimana memar punggungmu setelah kulempar tong tadi?"

"Sakit sih, tapi tidak apa-apa"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya di menit ketiga, senyum licik menghiasi wajah informan handal itu. "Kau haus kan, Shizu-_chan_? Bagaimana kalau kita minum.. sake?"

Izaya tahu, meskipun pemuda dihadapannya saat ini dijuluki orang terkuat di Ikebukuro, meski tampangnya sangar dan disegani—ditakuti—semua orang, dia tidak bisa minum sake.

"I-za-ya-_kun_… Kau ingin menantangku, hah?!"

"Hee~ menantangmu? Boleh saja~ kau yang tentukan~"

"Kita tanding minum susu!"

"Baiklah!"

Sepertinya, perkelahian mereka memang tidak ada habisnya.

_._

_._

_Owari_

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N : **muahahaha! #dilempar vending machine#

Entah darimana muncul ide ini, langsung nyerocos saja dan akhirnya lahir deh! Sialnya, mungkin fict ini masih pendek ya? QwQ dan.. Yap! Ini fict pertama saya di fandom DRRR!—eh, HP saya bergetar! #kena deathglare Shizaya#

Ada yang ingat tanggal 19 Juni itu hari apa? Tentu saja karena hari ini hari ulangtahunnya Kida Masaomi! XDD Jadi saya akan buat prolognya~

Mungkin bakalan telat tanggal publishnya, tapi ku ketik saja~ :3

*Now Playing : DRRR! Character Song, Kida Masaomi – Linda Linda*

* * *

.

.

—_dedicated to Kida Masaomi (CV : Mamoru Miyano) __**19**__**th**__** June 2013**_

_._

_._

_PROLOGUE_

. . .

"Nee~ Kida-_kun_, ayo ucapkan permohonanmu!" ujar laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Sejenak, pemuda yang dipanggil Kida Masaomi itu menutup matanya lalu meniup lilin di atas krim _soft cake_ berhiaskan stroberi.

Kida membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah dua temannya—Ryugamine Mikado dan Anri Sonohara—"Otanjobi Omedetou! Hoo~ sudah beranjak dewasa ya, tapi peringai tidak berubah!" tiba-tiba suara di belakang muncul dan membuat mereka bertiga menatap kebelakang.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Izaya-_san_!" Kida langsung membalas dengan cengiran khasnya, "Izaya ingin makan _sushi_?" datanglah Simon—entah darimana—berbicara dengan logat jepang khasnya. "Tidak-tidak, aku kesini dengan Shizu-_chan_ untuk merayakan ulangtahun Kida~"

Kemudian, terlihat Shizuo diseret masuk oleh Izaya dan mendudukkannya tepat didepan Kida, Mikado, dan Anri.

"Tch.. Kenapa aku harus berada disini?"

"Heh, kan sesuai perjanjian, kalau aku berhasil meminum susu lebih banyak darimu, kau harus menuruti perintahku!"

Shizuo pun kembali mendecih, dialihkan pandangannya ke Kida. "Hn, Otanjobi ne, Kida"

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Tapi, Kida tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, alu mereka berbincang-bincang. Kemudian pesta kecil-kecilan itu di hadiri oleh Shinra, Celty, Kadota, Erika, Walker dan Togusa setelah masing-masing mendapat e-mail untuk dating ke restaurant _Russian Sushi._

Mereka pun makan-makan, dan berbincang. Yah, tidak berlangsung lama karena saat Izaya mencolek pipi Shizuo dengan krim, sontak, pemuda bartender itu langsung mengamuk diiringi Izaya yang tertawa dan kabur.

Yang lainnya ada yang bergidik ngeri, ada yang terkekeh dan tertawa melihat mereka berdua kejar-kejaran, lalu Kida?

Dia pergi secara tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui semuanya—

—Pergi kebangunan putih bertingkat yang biasa disebut Rumah Sakit, tempat dimana pasanganya akan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk dirinya dan.. sebuah kecupan di bibirnya~

_Hari yang menyenangkan.._

_._

_._

_._

_**Finished at 19/06/2013**__—__**16:24 PM**_

_. . ._

Review, _onegai_? :D


End file.
